


The Perfect Gift

by thatwriterlady



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2018 [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Attraction, Bookstore Owner Castiel (Supernatural), Christmas Shopping, Deaf Character, Fluff, Gay Male Character, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Uncle Dean, nerdy cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Dean has his niece for the weekend, and he's taking the time to help her pick out the perfect presents for her parents.  When their shopping leads them to a bookstore, he's pleased to see the wide variety of books there are to choose from, but when the bookstore owner comes to personally help them look around, he finds that books aren't the only thing he wants this Christmas.





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Here's Day 20. This one is sweet, and I hope you like it.

**Day 20- Magic**

Dean held his niece Shelby’s hand, swinging it gently as they walked through the mall.  He didn’t dare let go, especially at this time of year.  With Christmas only a week away, kids could easily get taken, especially in a crowded mall like this one was.  The more people that tried to pass them, or flat out cut through them found out that he was a steel wall, unmovable when people tried to shove him out of the way, and they couldn’t cut between him and his niece either because he refused to let go of her hand.  They stopped outside of a jewelry store and he moved Shelby so she was standing directly in front of him.  He kept both hands on her shoulders and guided her around the cases as she searched for something to get her mother for Christmas. 

 

 _“Look at that,”_   He turned her around so she was facing him and signed before pointing to a necklace that said “Mom”.  It had two rubies and while it was fairly simple, it was still pretty.  There was a daisy engraved under the word, and he thought this was perfect since that was Eileen’s favorite flower.  She leaned forward, not tall enough yet to look down over the top of the counter, but at six, she was pretty much at eye level with the jewelry.  She turned back around to face him and lifted her hands to sign back.

 

_“It’s pretty, but can we look some more?  I want something extra special for Mommy,”_

 

He smiled and nodded.  Keeping her in front of him and his hands on her shoulders, they walked around the rest of the cases, looking at rings, bracelets, necklaces and earrings before they came back around to the first necklace.  The store was packed and normally there would have been a salesperson stalking them to make sure they got the sale, every one of them was busy.  They waited until one was free, and when she came over, she was smiling warmly.  Dean pointed to the necklace in question.

 

“Is that silver?”

 

She removed the necklace and double checked it.  “It’s white gold, actually,”

 

“Even better.  How much is it?”

 

“Well, we’re doing thirty percent off, and the original price was one twenty…,”

 

 _“What is she saying?”_   Shelby asked.

 

 _“She’s telling me how much the necklace is.  She’s going to take some money off the price so we don’t have to pay as much,”_   He explained.  She smiled and turned around to look at the woman.  When she held the necklace out to Shelby, the little girl took it gingerly and looked at it.  She looked up at her uncle and smiled.

 

_“You like it?”_

 

She nodded eagerly.  He turned to the saleslady. 

 

“She wants it.  Is there any chance you do engravings?”

 

“We do, but we’re already backordered, so it would take three weeks to get it finished,”  She replied apologetically.

 

“Ok, well, what if we buy it now and then say, in a month we bring it back.  Can you do the engraving then?”

 

“Let me check with my manager,”  She held up a finger and walked a few feet away to talk to another woman.  He tapped Shelby’s shoulder and waited for her to turn around.

 

_“Do you know what you want to get Daddy?”_

_“Can I get him a book?”_

_“Of course.  We have to find a book store first,”_

_“There’s one Mommy takes me to.  It’s by the ice cream store.  We walk to the movie theater,”_

 

He wasn’t sure where she was talking about so he pulled his phone out and texted his sister in law to ask.  She texted back with the location and he realized he knew exactly where she was talking about.  The saleslady came back and her smile had Dean hoping they would do it.

 

“She says that as long as you come back within thirty days and you have the receipt, we can do it.  I will write on the receipt that my manager has made this exception.  If you have any problems, just ask for Evelyn, that’s my manager, or for me, my name is Stacy,”

 

“Awesome, wrap it up, we’re taking it,”  He said.  She put it in a box and slipped that into a gift bag.  While Dean paid, he still kept a hand on Shelby’s shoulder, and when he was finished, he took the bag, removing the box with the necklace and slipping it into the inner pocket of his jacket, then buttoning it.  He let Shelby carry the bag though, and then he was taking her hand and they were walking out of the store.

 

They visited a few more stores, buying a dress for Eileen and a sweater for Sam before they decided it was time to move on.  The book store was next on their list of places to visit.

 

Dean breathed a sigh of relief when they were in the car and away from the mall.  Shelby was his princess, even though she was Sam’s daughter.  He loved her more than anything in the world and wouldn’t dare risk her safety. 

 

The music played as they drove to the book store, but Shelby was on her tablet, playing a game.  Sometimes he wished she could hear, if only so she could share in his love of music.  It didn’t matter in the big scheme of things, she was perfect just the way she was.  Music wasn’t everything.

 

The street was packed outside the book store so he ended up parking two blocks up.  He took Shelby’s hand again as they walked to the book store, and walking inside, they found the place was quite busy.  He had no idea what kind of book she wanted to get her father, but he thought maybe Sam would like something about nature, or maybe world history.  Tapping his niece on the shoulder, he drew her attention.

 

_“Do you know what kind of book you want to get Daddy?”_

_“Daddy reads me books about animals.  Can I get him a book about animals that he can read to me?”_

 

Dean chuckled and took her hand again as he looked around. 

 

“Hi, is there something I can help you find?”

 

They turned around to see a cheery looking man with shaggy blonde hair and a Hawaiian shirt on.  Dean raised an eyebrow at his choice of clothing but figured, to each their own.

 

“Yes, my niece is looking for books on animals.  She wants something for her father, but she wants it to be something he can read to her.  I’d also like to find some books on history, geared towards an adult, it’s my brother’s favorite subject,”

 

The man nodded and looked at the different aisles.  “Well, I can find the history books, they’re right down this aisle,”  He started walking, slowly, waiting for Dean and Shelby to follow.  “Did you have something specific in mind for history books?”

 

“Well, he likes books about historical events, maybe ancient history?  Marc Antony, Ming Dynasty, the fall of the Roman Empire, that kind of stuff,”  Dean replied.  The man nodded and began searching the shelves.

 

“My name’s Gabe, by the way.  This is my brother’s store, so no one knows these books as well as him.  I’m a baker, but I’ll do my best to find you the books you want,”

 

“Thank you,”  Dean said.  He searched the shelves too, finding a couple of books on World War I he knew Sam would like, and one on the Civil War.  Gabe found a couple ancient history ones that covered multiple historical events.

 

“Do these work?”

 

Dean set the books in his hand on the floor and putting Shelby in front of him, he took one of them and flipped through it.  This was something he was certain Sam would like, so he added it to his pile.  The second book was too shallow for his brother’s intelligence level, so he vetoed that one.  He tapped on Shelby’s shoulder until she turned around.

 

_“I picked some history books out for Daddy, but I want to find some for Mommy too.  What would Mommy like?”_

 

Shelby looked around for a second before turning back to him.

 

_“Mommy likes books about making stuff.  She has a picture book that has pretty paper and pictures of Daddy and me and you and Uncle Joey and the house.  It has lots of pictures,”_

 

Dean knew his sister in law liked to scrapbook.  He turned back to Gabe who was watching them.

 

“Her mom scrapbooks, right?”

 

“You sign?”  Dean asked.

 

“Sure do, my youngest brother is deaf.  I am not sure where the books on that stuff is.  Let me ask,”  Gabe walked to the end of the aisle and looked around.  He spotted someone and waved them over.  A man in a sweater vest and dress shirt walked over. 

 

“This little girl wants books on scrapbooking, but I don’t know where those are.  Oh, and she wants animal books for her dad, but ones that he can read to her,”  He signed as he talked to the man, so Shelby could follow along.  The man smiled as he walked over to them.

 

“You want books on animals?”  He signed too and Shelby nodded excitedly.  “Do you want just one animal or a lot of them?”

 

_“Daddy likes all the animals!”_

 

The man’s smile grew wider.  He looked up at Dean and offered his hand.

 

“My name is Cas, this is my store.  I’ll help you find whatever books you’re looking for,”

 

“Thank you.  Is it possible to leave the ones we’ve already picked out up at the counter?”  Dean asked.

 

“Of course.  Here, I’ll take them up there and put them under the counter so no one takes them,” 

 

Dean handed the books over and then taking Shelby’s hand again, they followed him.  Gabe had disappeared, off to help other customers.

 

“It’s busy in here,” 

 

“It gets that way around the holidays.  Unfortunately it’s pretty quiet the rest of the year.  I make more money with the café end of things, I think.  It’s a shame more people don’t read.  Everything is about computers, tablets, phones.  No one picks up a real book anymore,”  Cas lamented as he took the books from Dean and put them under the counter.  The girl at the register barely acknowledged him as she rang up customers.  He came back around to stand in front of Dean and Shelby.  Dean had a hard time not staring, the man was good looking, and he had a killer smile.

 

“Alright, books about animals…,”  He motioned for them to follow him and they moved into another part of the store and that’s when Dean saw the café and the case full of baked goods.  Shelby spotted it too.  She gasped and tugged on her uncle’s sleeve until he looked at her.

 

_“Can I have a cookie?  I want a chocolate chip one!”_

 

_“We need to get our books first,”_

 

Her lower lip jutted out as she took his hand again and let him lead her towards where Cas was.

 

“How old is she?”  Cas asked.

 

“She’s six,”

 

“Ok, so let me see what would be appropriate for her age,”  He searched the shelves, selecting several he thought were appropriate for an adult to read to a little girl.

 

“What do you think of these?  Are these ones she’ll understand if you read them to her?”

 

Dean blinked at him before glancing at his niece.  “I’m her uncle, we’re picking out books for her father, and for her mother,”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry,”  Cas apologized.

 

“It’s cool.  I have the princess for the weekend so we could do some Christmas shopping for her parents,”  Dean explained.  Cas nodded in understanding.

 

“And are you finding the presents you wanted?”

 

“We are.  She found a necklace for her mom, and we picked up a nice dress for her too, and a sweater for her dad, but she wants books too.  This was the bookstore she wanted to come to,”

 

Cas had that smile again, and Dean really liked seeing it.  He was probably one of the best looking men he’d seen in a while. 

 

“I’m honored,”  He slipped the books under his arm and signed as he spoke.  “I believe I’ve seen you here with your mommy.  She has long, dark hair?”

 

Shelby nodded.  _Mommy buys books for me.  I can read!”_

 

Cas chuckled, that smile of his growing wider.  “That’s wonderful to hear.  Tell me if this is a good book for Daddy to read to you,”  He handed one of the books to the little girl and watched as she flipped through the pages.  When she looked up at him she was smiling.  She nodded and passed the book back to her uncle.  Dean flipped through a few pages before nodding in approval.

 

“I think both Shelby and my brother will enjoy this one,”

 

Cas handed the second book to Shelby.  “Is this one good?”

 

She flipped through the pages and gasped before thrusting the book up at Dean.  He took it so her hands were free.

 

_“It has mermaids, Uncle Dean!  And unicorns!”_

It was Dean’s turn to stuff the books under his arm so he could sign back. 

 

_“You want Daddy to read to you about them?”_

 

She nodded excitedly.  Moments like this just melted his heart.  God he loved this little girl!

 

“Ok, we want these two,”

 

“And now you need something for her mom?”  Cas asked.

 

“Eileen does scrapbooking.  She’s trying to document all of the important moments in her family’s lives.  See, Shelby was adopted when she was three days old.  Her parents put her up for adoption because she was born deaf.  My brother and Eileen wanted her.  They want biological kids too, but they also want children with hearing loss, children that would get lost in the system because of their disability.  They heard about Shelby through a friend and arranged a private adoption.  There isn’t a kid loved more than this one.  She’s her parents’ world, but she’s kind of mine too.  I’d move heaven and earth for her, and if she wants a ton of books for her mom and dad, well, I’ll buy her a ton of books.  Hell, I just splurged and paid a hundred bucks for a necklace for her to give her mom.  I’m sure that Eileen will add this Christmas into her scrapbook too.  It will mean the world to her that Shelby got her the necklace.  So if there are books on the subject, I’ll get a couple for her.  I also think she’s into those cheesy romance novels.  I’d like to get a couple of those for her, if you have them,”

 

“We have just about anything you could be looking for.  I have a section over here with books on how to do a great many things, from making paper airplanes to crocheting, to scrapbooking and more,”  Cas led them to the section and searched until he found the right books.  He picked one out and turned it around so Shelby could look at it.  She held it up so Dean could see it.  He nodded so she smiled up at Cas and nodded too.  She spotted a book on crocheting and plucked it off the shelf.  The cover had a crocheted dog on it.  She held it up to her uncle.

 

_“You think Mommy would like that one?”_

 

She put the book on the floor for a second.  _“I want her to make me a doggy,”_

 

Dean sighed and took the book when she handed it to him.

 

“I really hope her mom can crochet,”

 

Cas chuckled.  “Well, if she can’t, I guess now’s the time to learn,”

 

Dean laughed and nodded.  “Yeah, I guess so,”

 

From there they moved to the section with the romance novels.  Dean was at a loss on what to choose, and Shelby was no help.  Cas made a suggestion.

 

“Would you like me to select a few?”

 

“Please, I haven’t a clue what makes for a good one, I don’t read books like this,”  Dean said, relieved to have the pressure taken off himself.  Cas smiled and turned his attention to the shelves.  He read over a handful of titles before selecting one.

 

“How many did you want?”

 

“Well, I think three would be good,”  Dean figured that was a good amount to keep Eileen occupied for a while.  He wished he knew what else Eileen liked to read.  He’d have to find that out.

 

Cas selected another two books, showing the covers to Dean.  On all of them were unrealistically good looking men and gorgeous women with wind blowing through their hair and their clothes practically falling off their bodies.

 

“Do they all look like that?” 

 

Cas looked at the covers.  “Like what?”

 

“With people that couldn’t possibly look that good in real life, and why are the women’s clothes falling off on all three covers?  You even selected different authors, but the theme carries over to all of them.  Is that what women like to read?”

 

“I wouldn’t have the first clue.  I don’t read these either.  You’re right though, they’re not very realistic at all,”

 

“I’m gay, this is lost on me.  If this is what women read, then I guess these will be fine.  If she already has them can we come back and exchange them?”  Dean asked.  Cas was staring at him and he blinked, ducking his head to look at the books.

 

“I suppose these would be fine, and yes, you can exchange them.  Are there any more books I could help you find?  Perhaps something for you?”

 

Cas signed so Shelby was a part of the conversation.  She waved her hands in the air before signing back.

 

_“I want to get him a book!”_

 

“What would your uncle like?”  He asked.

_“Cars!  Uncle Dean likes cars!”_

 

Dean chuckled and smiled.  She wasn’t wrong.

 

“Cars.  What kind of cars?”  Cas asked her.

 

_“Old ones.  He has a really old car but it’s really nice.  Uncle Dean takes really good care of her,”_

 

“Classic cars, is that right?”  He looked up at Dean who nodded.

 

“I drive a ’67 Chevy Impala.  I rebuilt her myself after my dad crashed her,”

 

 _“He fixes the broken cars, it’s his job,”_ Shelby explained.

 

“I’m a mechanic, I own a chain of shops,”  Dean clarified.

 

“Oh, really?  That’s wonderful.  I believe I know of several really nice books that even she might like looking through,”  Cas motioned for them to follow him, and he led them back towards the café again.  Shelby looked longing at the case full of cookies and muffins but Dean steered her down an aisle where Cas was pulling books off the shelf.  He passed a big one to Shelby who set it down on the floor and then knelt down to look through it.  Dean peeked over her shoulder, liking what he was seeing.

 

“I hope she picks that one, and even if she doesn’t, I want it,”

 

Cas smiled, pleased that he’d chosen a book Dean liked.  She flipped a few more pages before signing.

 

_“I want this one,”_

 

“Ok, do you want me to carry it for you?”  He asked.  She closed the book and got to her feet, clutching the book to her chest.  She looked dwarfed against the size of it. 

 

“Was there any other books you would like?”  Cas directed the question to Dean.

 

“I’m sort of loaded down already, my arms are starting to hurt,”  Dean’s arms were aching from the weight of all the books he was holding.

 

“We can put them behind the counter,”  Cas offered.

 

“I think for now, we have enough.  I still have to walk this all two blocks down to my car, and I’m wary of not holding her hand.  This time of year makes me extra protective.  I’m sure this alone is like, three bags,”

 

“I’ll help you,”  Cas offered.  Dean heard the eagerness in his voice.  The way the man had been looking at him since he’d mentioned he was gay had him thinking maybe Cas liked him.  That was a pleasant thought.  Normally a guy in a sweater vest and tie wouldn’t be his type, but this man was gorgeous.

 

“I’d like that.  First, I have to pay for these and she wants a cookie, so…,”

 

“Come with me.  You can pay and I’ll tuck the bags behind the counter so you can take your time getting her treat for her,”  Cas took half the books in Dean’s hands and led them back up to the counter.  The register was free and Cas pulled the rest of the books out and set them down for the girl to ring up.  She moved quickly, getting all of his books rung up and then she was giving him a total.  He was not surprised in the least that his total came to nearly two hundred.  He was glad he was well off and could afford a purchase like this.  He handed over his card and signed the receipt.  Cas took the bags and tucked them behind the counter again.

 

 _“What is he doing with my books?”_   Shelby asked.

 

 _“He’s saving them for us so we can go and have a cookie,”_   Dean replied.  She clapped excitedly and he chuckled as he took her hand and led her back to the café.  Coffee sounded really good.  It wasn’t until he reached the counter that he realized Cas had followed him.  He blushed softly as he moved behind the counter.

 

“Did you know what you wanted?”  He asked.

 

“I want coffee.  She wants a cookie,”  Dean nudged his niece’s shoulder.

 

_“What kind of cookie do you want?”_

 

She looked from him to the cookies behind the glass.

 

_“I want the one with the M &M’s,”_

 

Cas pulled the cookie out and passed it to Dean.  “What kind of coffee?”

 

Dean read the menu.  “I think I want to try the Columbian, black,”

 

Cas told the girl taking orders that he would handle Dean’s.  He filled a large cup and passed it to him.

 

“How much do I owe you?”

 

“It’s on the house.  You did just buy two hundred dollars’ worth of books,”

 

Dean smiled and turned to Shelby who was making grabby hands for the cookie.

 

_“Give it to me!”_

He frowned and set the cookie and his coffee on the counter.

 

_“Hey, that’s not nice.  You don’t demand things.  What’s the magic word?”_

She didn’t hesitate to answer, even though she looked properly chastised.

 

_“Please, Uncle Dean?”_

 

He handed her the cookie and pointed at a table by the window.  She hurried over to sit down.

 

“Thanks again, Cas, you made a trip to the bookstore a lot less stressful,”  He told the man as he came out from behind the counter to stand in front of him.

 

“It’s my pleasure.  I’m going to see if anyone else needs help, but don’t leave before you’ve come and gotten me.  I want to help you to your car,”

 

Dean smiled and nodded, watching the man walk away.  How did he pull off that sweater vest and dress pants and still look hot?  He sighed and shook his head as he walked over to the table where Shelby was sitting, her little legs swinging as she watched people walking by the store.  She’d already eaten half the cookie.  He tapped her arm to get her attention.

 

_“We’re going back to my house and we’re going to wrap presents.  I’ll make us some hot cocoa and you can write on the cards for Mommy and Daddy, ok?”_

 

She smiled around a mouthful of cookie and nodded.  No wonder she wanted a cookie so bad, this one had M&M’s in it. 

 

“I see you got a cookie, do you like it?”  Gabe asked, signing for Shelby.  She smiled again and nodded.

 

“She’s devouring it,”  Dean chuckled.

 

“Well, I’m glad she likes it.  I made extra of those this morning because they always sell out by the end of the day with these crowds,”

 

“This is what you meant when you said you were a baker?”  Dean asked.

 

“Yeah, I run the bakery part here.  I have two other bakeries, but when my brother opened this place up, he thought adding a coffee shop might be nice.  I suggested offering baked goods too and voila!  He has a café and book store.  He does better than most independent book stores.  His prices are affordable and the coffee is good,”  Gabe explained, smiling.  Dean could tell he was proud of the word he’d helped put into this place.

 

“He needed the extra help for the holidays though?”

 

“Yeah.  I’m doing double time, making sure my bakeries are running smoothly and also helping out here.  I’m run ragged, but I’d do anything for Cas.  Our sister Hael is the one running the register.  We’re siblings that actually get along,”

 

Dean smiled and glanced at Shelby.  “Yeah, I get that.  My brother Sam is one of my best friends.  I take Shelby whenever I get the chance, so they get the chance to be alone and enjoy one another’s company.  It gives me the chance to bond with the princess.  When they have more kids, I’ll do the same with them too,”

 

“That’s good.  I don’t have any kids, or any nieces or nephews yet, but I want to spoil them when I do.  My youngest brother has a girlfriend, and Hael has a boyfriend, so maybe I’ll see that happening in the next ten years or so.  I look forward to it,”  Gabe patted his shoulder.  “If you want a refill, just tell Maggie at the counter that I said it’s free.  Enjoy,”  He walked away, leaving Dean and Shelby alone.

 

 _“Good cookie?”_   He asked her.  She finished her last bite, looking completely blissed out as she chewed.

 

_“I want Mommy to make cookies with candy,”_

_“I’ll tell Mommy how good these are and we’ll see if she can make some.  If she doesn’t, I’ll make them for you,”_

 

She clapped her hands excitedly.  _“Thank you, Uncle Dean!”_

She went back to watching the people outside while he sipped at his coffee.  The snow was starting to really come down.  They might just be looking at a white Christmas if the temps didn’t rise. 

 

When he finished his coffee he swept up the crumbs Shelby had left behind, dusted off her coat, and threw the cup and crumbs out.  He took her hand and they went in search of Cas.  They found him up near the register and he perked up when he saw them approaching. 

 

“Are you leaving?”  He asked.  Dean smiled and nodded.

 

“Yeah, I have her for the weekend, so we’re going to go home, have hot chocolate, and wrap presents,” 

 

“That’s a wonderful way to spend the weekend.  I’ll be doing much the same thing when I get home tonight, minus the company.  I have so many gifts still to wrap,”  Cas grabbed all of the presents out from behind the counter, passing one to Dean while he took the other three. 

 

“We might watch a couple Christmas movies too.  I make sure that when I buy them, they have subtitles so she can enjoy them.  I bought a copy of Miracle on 34th Street a few years back that didn’t have them, so I traded it in and bought a copy that does have them.  Last night we watched The Grinch.  She might be a bit too young to enjoy Miracle, or It’s a Wonderful Life, but I think we’ll watch White Christmas.  Or maybe Holiday Inn.  She likes the dancing,”  Dean held tight to Shelby’s hand as they stepped outside.

 

“Those are all wonderful movies.  I watch them during this season too,”

 

“They’re great family movies.  My parents would take my brother and me, and they’d give us hot chocolate, curl up on the couch with me, when I was still really little, and later with Sam.  Later, when Sam and I were both too big to lay comfortably with mom, or even dad as we watched movies, Dad invested in a couch with a fold out bed.  We’d pile it full of pillows and we’d all lay back to watch movies.  My brother and me, we’d be sandwiched between our parents with a fluffy blanket thrown over our legs and mugs of homemade hot cocoa in our hands.  It really made watching the movies very enjoyable.  They do that now with Shelby when they have her, and tonight, as we watch movies, we’ll have the hot cocoa and we’ll curl up with our fluffy blanket to watch movies.  After we wrap the hundred books we just bought,”  Dean chuckled.

 

“That sounds wonderful.  It’s nice having someone to watch them with.  I have fond memories of watching Christmas movies with my family when I was a little boy.  Sometimes Gabe or my brother Alfie will come by, but mostly I watch them alone,”  Cas sounded a little sad.  It gave Dean a thought.

 

“Well, you don’t _have_ to watch them alone.  What time do you close up today?” 

 

Cas looked at him curiously for a second.  “Six, but then I have to close out the register.  Hael might do that for me so I can make sure any unpurchased books get shelved,”

 

“So you’ll be done by what, seven?”

 

“About,” 

 

“Would you like to come over and watch movies with us?”  Dean asked.  He wasn’t sure if Cas was gay, but he was almost positive he wasn’t straight.  When the man blushed and smiled shyly, he knew he was right.

 

“I would like that very much,”

 

They reached the car and Dean opened the trunk so they could add the bags of books to the rest of the presents in the trunk.  As he opened the back door for Shelby to climb in, he turned back to face Cas.

 

“Can I get your number?”

 

Cas nodded and read it off to him as he entered it into his phone. 

 

“Ok, I’m texting you my address.  Just pull into the driveway and come ring the doorbell.  I’ll make sure I have hot cocoa for you too,”  Dean smiled at him, happy to see that beautiful smile as Cas smiled back.

 

“Ok then, I’ll see you around seven,”

 

“It’s a date,”  Dean winked, liking how the man blushed even harder.  He was still smiling wide.

 

“A date,”  He echoed, his smile so wide and happy, it made him even more gorgeous.  Dean reached into the car to secure Shelby in her car seat and Cas began walking back to the store.  He watched him go before sliding in behind the wheel.  Tonight was going to be fun.  Except, maybe not wrapping all these presents.  Suddenly he wished he had gift bags.  There was one more stop he planned to make before they went home.  They needed a lot more wrapping paper, and _definitely_ gift bags.  This was going to be a fun night, and they were going to be in good company.  He smiled as he drove to the next store.  He was really looking forward to tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. We're off to the next one!


End file.
